


The Time of you're Life

by eyeless_artist



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Black Butler - Freeform, Demon Children, Panic Attacks, Self Insert, Time Travel, ocs are used, self insert i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_artist/pseuds/eyeless_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, quite literally as I'm sure I'm suppose to be in 2016 America but instead I'm here in 18' century England. But you know what they say, when life gives you lemons, squeeze the juice into your enemy's eyes and steal their time machine while they're distracted....<br/>will I make it home with the help of a guard dog and a demon? or will I forever be stuck in an era that isn't mine?<br/>-------<br/>excerpt from fic:<br/>"she tightens her grip on my wrist and i can feel my flesh scream out in protest, I tighten my grip on the pen. the man is afew yards away now and I can see the fury in his golden eyes.<br/>I bring the pen up and slash it down at the childs arm, I make a deep cut but she dosnt so much as flintch. I begin to grow more desprate, slashing more and more, the man comes closer and closer, the child starts giggling. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> note: the "man" as we know him so far is an OC as I couldn't not think of any kurshitsuji character that would fit in his place

This wasn't suppose to happen, I was never meant to be here.  
It was a time machine that made this all happen, a technology far to advanced created far to soon.  
Perhaps the creator of the machine had made a deal with a demon to create it or maybe they where just to brilliant for the time period they lived in.  
I didn't know, all I knew was that I was plucked from America in the year 2016 and plopped right into 18' century England. the sudden change in time and space  
may have been concentered fun for my adventurous side if I had not been locked in a cage and had not been demanded to tell some shady looking men the future.  
To be honest I wasn't one for history, especially English history, so after they found me useless in that regard they began to take another approach.

"what do you know of science?" one of them asked. 

I chewed on my lip for a moment "I'm hungry" I said trying to avoid the question. 

"answer me and you'll get food. what do you know of science?" the man demanded a little less patiently then before. I didn't want to answer, but they hadn't given  
me any food in the past few days and well my will isn't that strong. 

 

"I know some chemistry and biology... but not a lot... and I know some things about medicine" I answered and he seemed happy enough with that answer as he threw me  
a piece of bread. 

I snatched it up and began scarfing the scrap down, it didn't take long for it to be gone and for me to realize I'm still hungry.  
"is that all I'm getting?" I asked and raised my brows at him.  
"you'll get more once you give me more information" the man said as he sat down in an old wooden chair, next to the chair sat a table lite by some dim candles.  
the room I was in was like an old whine cellar of sorts with a makeshift iron cage agents the far wall (where I was being kept), on the table next to the man sat  
some paper, an ink well, and pen that he used to write down the things I would tell him. 

"you know I haven't taken a bath since iv been here, any chance I could get one of those soon?" I questioned suddenly feeling how my shorts stuck to my thighs  
and how my shirt felt stale agents my chest. 

"that would require me to let you out of your cell and I'm not doing that any time soon, now lets start with what you know about chemistry" the man responded,  
not quite looking at me. over the week or so that Iv been here I had noticed that he never seemed to look at me. 

I glared daggers at the man "why don't you ever look at me? is it cause you can see my legs? or is it because you feel bad about locking me up like some fucking animal  
" the man gives me a look of shock, like he usually dose when I curse but the look hardens quickly back to his normal neutral expression. 

"what do you know about chemistry?" the man spoke with more force then necessary. 

"what do you know about being a decent human being? I mean really is this any way to treat a lady? locking her up and starving her? refusing to let her take a bath?  
this room doesn't even have a window for gods sake! I'm going to go insane down here!" I can feel myself get a little carried away but I cant seem to stop. the man stand  
s from his chair and swiftly exits the room. 

"... that went well" I say to myself "at least he didn't bow out the candles this time" 

I huff and for the millionth time I take a look around my cell, I look at the shitty straw matrass, I look at the bucket in the corner that I have to use the bathroom  
in, and I glare at the lock that holds the cage door shut. I remember reading some where that picking the lock to skeleton key doors was rather easy cause you only  
have one tumbler you need to trigger, and I wonder if unlocking skeleton key cell locks are the same. I look up at the top of the cell bars, they don't quite reach the  
ceiling and I wonder if I could squeeze threw there if I managed to get up that high. I consider the idea more, I have certainly lost a lot of weight from the days  
of no food and meager meals. I can feel determination bubble up in my chest, Ill be damned if I die here with out even getting the chance to explore this new era. 

I look back up at the bars, I was tall for a female, about 6 foot and those bars where about three feet taller then me with about a foot and a half between the top  
and the roof. I grab the blanket off my 'bed' and toss it over the top of the bars so that half is draping over on each side, I then grab the two ends of the blanket  
and tie them together. the tied together blanket come to about my chest, now if I can just hike my foot up into the loop I could boost myself to the top of the bars.  
I look back at the bucket, it was emptied the other day so I don't have to worry about getting shit every where if I use it. so I grab the bucket and put it on the  
floor upside down and use it to boost me up a little higher, its not much but it helps. I grab hold of the bars as I awkwardly lift my foot into the loop of the blanket,  
I nearly fall over a few times but in the end I get it. now it was the moment of truth, I put some weight on the blanket to see if it will hold and it seems good  
enough. I continue to ease my weight on to it until its fully supporting me, then I feel the knot start to slip. I lean over the top of the bars as the knot comes  
undone, I can feel the wind get knocked out of me as a metal bar slames into my stomach but I keep my mouth shut.


	2. welp. shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: the child with the blue dress is another oc.

Now that I was at the top of the bars I could feel my stomach swim with uneasiness and I could feel my fear of highs kick in full force. I took a deep breath and  
told myself that doing this was better then dying of starvation in some fucking cell. with some difficulty I swung my legs around to the other side of the bars, and  
after hyping myself up some i dropped down to the foor. I clentch my jaw shut as I feel a surge go threw my bones from the inpact, nothing is broken or really hurt,  
but I didn't want to risk letting out a yelp or making any more noise then I have to. I look over at the tabel and debate on taking a candle, but doing that would make  
the risk of being seen bigger, instead I take the pen. you may ask why I decided that a pen would be my best bet at survival right now, well this type of pen is the  
kind you must dip in an ink well to use and while it is not compleatly sharp i could use it as a sort of shank if push comes to shove. I grip the wooden handle of  
the pen in my hand and continue forwards threw the wine cellar and to a set of stairs that I can barely make out in the dim candle light. 

I carefully make it up the stairs, jumping at every sound, and make it to the door on top. I peer threw the key hole to spot an empty kitchen, I can see daylight  
steaming in threw the windows and I scrunch my nose. the light makes it hard to see sence I'v been in the dark for so long now, I slowly open the door and squint  
my eyes. I grab the first food I see witch is a small block of cheese and a loaf of bread, I take a large bite out of the cheese as I snag a near by wicker basket  
to keep the food in. the basket appears to have some apples inside already, so I stuff the bread and whats left of the cheese in there with the fruit and make a break  
for a door to my left. 

the door leads outside, a guarden to be percise. I take a quick look around befor I dart over to the thickest bunch of bushes there is, things continue like this until  
I reach what seems to be the end of HIS property. I look back the way I came just in time to see the figure of a tall man, brown haired man step outside. He spots me  
and I make a break for the forest that sits about a foot ball feild away.  
I almost make it to freedom before I feel a hand grasp my wrist and pull me back. it wasnt the man's hands that was for sure, these hands where smaller and child like.  
"where do you think your running off to?" A little girl's voice ran out threw the still surowndings. I look back to see a child, her black hair in  
pig tails, her navy blue dress swaying in the wind, and her dark red eyes stairing me down. the girl squeased my wrist with a force that should not belong to someone  
so small.

i wince and glance over to see the man making his way over to us, and I panic. Normally hurting children is a big no-no for me but at this point I would chew off my  
own arm to get away. my hand holding the basket is traped in the girls grip, but the hand holding the pen is not. 

"let me go." I demand as I try to shake her off me. 

"I cant do that" she says, smiling up at me "papa, told me to catch you"

she tightens her grip on my wrist and i can feel my flesh scream out in protest, I tighten my grip on the pen. the man is afew yards away now and I can see the fury in his golden eyes.I bring the pen up and slash it down at the childs arm, I make a deep cut but she dosnt so much as flintch. I begin to grow more desprate, slashing  
more and more, the man comes closer and closer, the child start giggling. 

by the time the man reaches us im in a full on panic attack, I cant breath, i cant think, i feel like im going to die. i AM going to die. I'm shaking, crying, yelling. 

i just want to go home.


End file.
